yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Dual Criminality Test
UK DUAL criminality test creeps towards the single test with the Criminal Finances Bill amended An amendment to the Criminal Finances Bill (the Bill) WILL amend the Proceeds of Crime Act 2002 (POCA) to allow the High Court to make orders designating the conduct of a person – wherever it occurs – as connected to a gross human rights abuse, and to set prohibitions on that person’s ability to deal with property, funds and finances and access related services. Following an order designating conduct as connected to a gross human rights abuse it will be incumbent on the relevant authorities to seek a civil recovery order of any proceeds of such conduct. The amendment also reflects a broader agenda which aims to ensure that financial institutions and other professional service providers do not facilitate the retention of funds derived from human rights abuses. Mindful of the reputational and legal risks associated with dealing in such assets, as well as the expectations of the UN Guiding Principles on Business & Human Rights (UN Guiding Principles), a growing number of financial institutions are reviewing their money-laundering policies and procedures as part of their human rights impact mitigation strategies. Today’s definition of “Unlawful conduct.” In the UK PROCEEDS OF CRIME ACT 2002 (POCA) “Unlawful conduct” is CURRENTLY DEFINED as CRIMINAL CONDUCT IN THE UK or CRIMINAL CONDUCT OUTSIDE THE UK WHICH WOULD ALSO BE REGARDED AS CRIMINAL CONDUCT IF IT OCCURRED IN THIS JURISDICTION. (AKA = dual criminality test) This dual criminality test would not, however, capture and criminalise “Gross human rights abuse or violation” in all instances. In practical terms, much of the conduct that is described by the amendment already meets the current definition of “unlawful conduct” in POCA. HOWEVER, “Gross human rights abuse or violation” MAY NOT BE ILLEGAL IN many countries around the world!!!!!! The proposed definition of “Unlawful conduct.” The Criminal Finances Bill has however been amended by the House of Commons to allow the government to freeze the UK assets of international human rights violators. The amendment proposes to extend the definition of “UNLAWFUL CONDUCT” IN THE PROCEEDS OF CRIME ACT 2002 (POCA) so that PROPERTY OBTAINED THROUGH THE COMMISSION of “GROSS HUMAN RIGHTS ABUSES” can be subject to civil recovery orders. “Gross human rights abuse or violation” is defined to include the torture of any person who sought to expose illegal activity by public officials or who sought to obtain, exercise, defend or promote human rights and fundamental freedoms, or other conduct involving the cruel, inhuman or degrading treatment of a person. The conduct must have been carried out by or at the instigation or acquiescence of a public official or person acting in a public capacity. The amendment also captures conduct by any person who DIRECTS, SPONSORS, PROFITS from or materially assists the commission of a gross human rights abuse or violation. Action required – review money-laundering policies and procedures The amendment also reflects a broader agenda which aims to ensure that financial institutions and other professional service providers do not facilitate the retention of funds derived from human rights abuses. Mindful of the reputational and legal risks associated with dealing with such assets, the expectations of the UN Guiding Principles on Business & Human Rights (UN Guiding Principles), http://bit.ly/18WbEUy and a growing number of financial institutions are reviewing their money-laundering policies and procedures as part of their human rights impact mitigation strategies. UK DUAL suçluluk testi değiştirilmiş Ceza Finansmanı ile tek bir sınamaya doğru sürünüyor Ceza Muhakemesi Kanununda (Kanun) bir değişiklik, Yüksek Mahkemenin, bir kimsenin davranışını, nerede olursa olsun, insan haklarının kötüye kullanılmasıyla bağlantılı olarak, bir kişinin davranışını belirleyen emirleri vermesini sağlamak için Suç Yasası 2002 (POCA) Gelirlerini değiştirecektir. ve o kişinin mülk, fon ve finans ile ilgilenme ve ilgili hizmetlere erişme konusundaki yasaklamaları belirlemek. Büyük bir insan hakları ihlaline bağlı bir davranış belirleme emrini takiben, ilgili makamlar üzerinde, söz konusu davranışların herhangi bir hasılatından bir sivil iyileşme emri almak üzere görevlendirilecektir. Değişiklik, finansal kuruluşların ve diğer profesyonel hizmet sağlayıcıların insan hakları ihlallerinden kaynaklanan fonların tutulmasını kolaylaştırmamasını sağlamayı amaçlayan daha geniş bir gündemi de yansıtmaktadır. Bu tür varlıkların ele alınmasıyla ilgili saygın ve yasal risklerin yanı sıra, BM İş ve İnsan Hakları ile ilgili İlkeler Sözleşmesi'nin (BM Yol Gösterici İlkeler) beklentileri de dikkate alındığında, giderek artan sayıda finansal kurum para aklama politikalarını ve prosedürlerini gözden geçirmektedir. İnsan hakları üzerindeki etki azaltma stratejilerinin bir parçası olarak. Bugünün “Yasadışı davranış” tanımı. SUÇ ACT 2002 TARİHİ UK GELİRLERİNİN (POCA) ise “Yasa Dışı davranış” olduğunu ANDA DEFINED olarak İngiltere'de CEZA DAVRANIŞ veya İngiltere'de DIŞINDA CEZA DAVRANIŞ AYRICA İSTİYORUM BU YARGI OLUŞTU EĞER CEZA DAVRANIŞ olarak kabul edilecektir. (AKA = ikili suçluluk testi) Bununla birlikte, bu ikili suçluluk testi, her halükarda “İnsan haklarını kötüye kullanma veya ihlal etme” suçunu yakalamaz ve suç saymaz. Pratik açıdan, değişiklikle tanımlanan davranışların çoğu, halihazırda POCA'daki “yasadışı davranış” ın mevcut tanımını karşılıyor. HOWEVER, “İnsan hakları ihlalleri veya ihlalleri” dünya çapında birçok ülkede YASAL OLMAYABİLİR !!!!!! “Yasa dışı davranış” ın önerilen tanımı Ceza Muhakemesi Kanunu, hükümetin uluslararası insan hakları ihlallerinin İngiltere varlıklarını dondurmasına izin vermek için Avam Kamarası tarafından değiştirilmiştir. Değişiklik, “ZORUNLU İNSAN HAKLARI ANLAŞMALARI” KOMİSYONUYLA ELDE EDİLEN ÖZELLİKLERİN, sivil toparlanma emirlerine tabi olabilmesi için, 2002 YILININ ÇALIŞMALARINDAKİ “KESİNLİKLE İLGİLİ DAVRANIŞ” tanımını genişletmeyi önermektedir. “İnsan haklarının kötüye kullanılması veya ihlal edilmesi”, herhangi bir kişinin işkencesini içerecek şekilde tanımlanmıştır. Kamu görevlileri tarafından yasadışı faaliyet göstermeye çalışan veya İnsan haklarını ve temel özgürlükleri elde etmeye, kullanmaya, savunmaya veya teşvik etmeye çalışan veya Bir insanın zalimce, insanlık dışı veya onur kırıcı muamelesini içeren diğer davranışlar. Davranış olmalı Bir kamu görevlisinin veya kamu kapasitesinde hareket eden kişinin kışkırtması veya kabul edilmesi ile gerçekleştirilmiştir. Değişiklik ayrıca herhangi bir kişi tarafından yürütülmektedir. kim SPONSORLAR, KAR yönlendirir veya maddi brüt insan hakları istismar veya ihlali komisyon yardımcı olur. Eylem gerekli - kara para aklama politikalarını ve prosedürlerini gözden geçirin Değişiklik, finansal kuruluşların ve diğer profesyonel hizmet sağlayıcıların insan hakları ihlallerinden kaynaklanan fonların tutulmasını kolaylaştırmamasını sağlamayı amaçlayan daha geniş bir gündemi de yansıtmaktadır. Dikkatli söz konusu varlıklarla uğraşırken ortaya çıkan saygın ve yasal riskler, BM İnsani Haklar ve İnsan Hakları Prensiplerinin (BM Yol Gösterici İlkeler) beklentileri, http://bit.ly/18WbEUy ve giderek artan sayıda finansal kurum, para aklama politikalarını ve prosedürlerini insan hakları üzerindeki etki azaltma stratejilerinin bir parçası olarak gözden geçiriyor.